


Kinktober Day 10: Accidentally in Fun

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Dildos, F/M, Piercings, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: They had officially been dating for a few months now and Tali was starting to go just a little bit crazy. She adored Taz, adored everything about him, but lorde was he testing her ability to behave herself. He was shy, new to the whole relationship thing, so Taalah didn’t want to pressure him for sex, or any kind of overt sexual contact. Yes they had kissed, even made out a couple times, but it never went far. At least not far enough for Taalah. Their make out sessions often left her aroused and needy.





	Kinktober Day 10: Accidentally in Fun

**Author's Note:**

> [Authors note: I love the Bright franchise and have a ton of OCs in the Bright universe and have written quite a bit for them, just never really posted anything. So while these characters are familiar to me, I don’t think anyone else is really going to know who they are. Tali is an orc/human hybrid that belongs to me and Taz is an orc/ogre hybrid that belongs to my dear friend Prisms. I am using him with her permission. Profiles for these characters can be found here: https://fogteeth-orcs.tumblr.com/post/188311700682/conflictedmuses-lazarus-taz-kriz-taallah]

They had officially been dating for a few months now and Tali was starting to go just a little bit crazy. She adored Taz, adored everything about him, but lorde was he testing her ability to behave herself. He was shy, new to the whole relationship thing, so Taalah didn’t want to pressure him for sex, or any kind of overt sexual contact. Yes they had kissed, even made out a couple times, but it never went far. At least not far enough for Taalah. Their make out sessions often left her aroused and needy. 

She knew Taz was a virgin and the idea of pressuring him, or using his own arousal to push the issue made her deeply uncomfortable. Until she was sure that he was actually ready to consent to sex, Tali did what she could to keep their make out sessions from going to far, though she will admit knowing that what they did aroused him stroked her ego some. It was clear his body was responding in all the right ways and physically he wanted to go farther, she was more worried about the mental and emotional side of things. Which was why, as usual, she had to hit the breaks. No matter how turned on she got. 

Tonight his hands had wandered under her shirt and it had felt so good that she almost ended up in his lap. Stopping herself Tali had to pull back and take a moment to calm down. Right now she needed a cold shower, as she was at his place that wasn’t really going to work. Plus it really wasn’t all that late and they still had plans for the rest of the evening. They were supposed to go see a movie, but a quick kiss turned into more kisses which turned into full on making out. 

They hadn’t bought the tickets yet which meant that they could skip the movie and do something else if they really wanted. Tali sat back on the couch, sinking into the cushions and smiling as she watched Taz try to casually hide his boner with a pillow. It was adorable how shy he was, really she had never met anyone like him and it just made her want him more. Honestly, they hadn’t been together long, but Tali was pretty sure she was just straight up in love. Or this was the most severe case of infatuation she had ever had. 

“Did you still want to go to the movie? It is getting kind of late and we might not make it on time.” Taalah looked Taz in the eyes, giving him a bit of privacy and pretending she didn’t notice the pillow. 

“We.. we… wecould do some.. Something else.” Taz clenched his jaw, cursing himself. His stuttering was almost gone around her and yet sometimes it acted up. Usually if he got a little too excited. “Not sure what though.” He scratched his chin reminding himself he should shave. Though Tali was still trying to convince him to let his beard and horns grow out. To embrace his ogre side a bit more. 

Taalah sat up, she had an idea. A crazy, wonderful, and probably terrible idea. “How adventurous are you feeling?”

Something in her tone gave Lazarus pause. He trusted Taalah, more than he trusted almost anyone. However, he was aware that she could be mischievous and she was far more adventurous and brave than he was. He still couldn’t bring himself to tell her all the things he wanted, all the things he thought, and considering what they had just been doing he wondered if this was going to be sexual. “I mean, I.. I’m not, not, not as brave as you.” His stuttering was calming down a bit.

“Ok, hear me out. I know you like body mods, I have seen your tattoo’s, and obviously you like piercings. So, what if we hit up a tattoo shop and got some piercings or something?” Tali bounced a bit on the couch, forgetting that her bra was off and her tits were just swaying free under her shirt. 

Taz grinned, she had only seen some of his tattoos. He had others and she was right. He did like body modifications. There were a few piercings he had considered getting but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get those kinds of piercings with Taalah there. Still it did sound like fun. “Ok, I’m down. Though I have no idea what I am going to get done.”

Tali giggled and hopped up off the couch. “We will figure it out when we get there, grab your stuff let's go!”

Taz had grown used to having Tali on his bike with him, the first time had almost been a disaster, but as she learned how to properly sit and he learned to not let the feel of her body against him distract him, it became easier. He knew exactly which shop to take them to. 

Pulling into the lot he was glad to see they didn’t look crowded, there was a better chance that they would be able to get something done tonight without an appointment. Ushering Tali in to the shop they headed to the counter, Taz looming over her with a hand on her shoulder. 

“And what can I do for you?” The Orc behind the counter asked as he eyed them up and down, his eyes lingering a bit on Taalah.

“Looking to get some piercings if your piercer is available?” Taalah leaned forward looking at the jewelry in the case.”

“Yeah, gonna need to see some ID though. You lookin to get your nipples done?” The orc asked still staring a bit.

Taz didn’t really like where this was going. He knew Taalah was hot, really hot, super fucking hot. Like he honestly had no idea how he got so fucking lucky, she was that got damned hot. He still didn’t appreciate the staring and his nervous energy coupled with him wanting to stand up for her had him answering before she could. “Actually I am getting mine done.”  
The orc paused, looking up at Taz. The deep voice had startled him and he almost wasn’t sure if the guy was serious. “Both or just one?”

Now it was Taalah’s turn to try and stay composed. She wanted to laugh so badly, because the situation was kind of funny. Though the idea of nipple piercings was fun. “I don’t know about him, but I want both done.” She looked up at Taz “We can be twinsies”. His expression broke her and she buried her face in his side and started laughing, hard.

Shaking his head Taz just shrugged. “Both as well, I am looking to get rings though. She might want something else.”

The orc nodded. “Yeah, with tits that size I recommend Barbells. The pressure will be more even on the piercings, less chance of rejection.”

He still wasn’t amused, but Taz was going to let it slide. He had not planned to get his nipples pierced but here they were. Showing his ID after Taalah showed hers, they were led to the back room where an elf with more body jewelry than Taz had ever seen on a single person before began to set up. 

“Ok who is first my lovelies?” The elf was smiling up at Taz, giving him a thorough once over. “How about you big fella, why don’t you sit right down and take off your shirt.”

Taalah smiled and reached for his hand, squeezing it. “You go first, I will go second. I want to see this being done. I have a feeling it is going to be easier for you.”

Taz nodded and removed his shirt handing it to Tali before hopping up on the table and laying back as the elf requested. He was a little self conscious of his body, wondering if his body hair was going to be an issue. His chest and stomach had pretty thick coverage, another trait inherited from his ogre side. Though he had much less body hair, and hair in general, than a full blooded ogre. 

“Now, this is going to pinch, actually it is probably going to hurt, but I need you to remain as still as possible.” The elf cleaned the area then helped Taz walk through a breathing exercise before pushing the needle through. First one done, and ring in place, the elf moved to the second. 

Overall Taz handled it rather well, the pain wasn’t nearly as bad as he feared it would be. Though he wasn’t sure if he would actually keep these. He had mostly requested this as a reflex and would probably end up taking them out if they bothered him too much. 

“Darling you did spectacular. Help your little friend up here, and we can start on her.” The elf cleaned up the chair pushed the tray out of the way, sliding over a new one with all new sterile materials. “Ok, sweetheart, this is going to be much harder for you. I need you to stay really still and lay all the way back. I have to make some marks so these will be even so give me just a bit.”

Tali was nervous as she handed her shirt to Taz who was now blushing and trying so hard not to look. His shirt was still off and he was doing his best to be a gentleman. She lay still as the elf measured and had her sit up and lay down a few times to make sure that they would be even no matter what position she was in. He was thorough and Tali appreciated that. He was far more gentle than she expected, and since Taz handled his easily, she really was not prepared for the searing pain as the needle went in. 

Coaxing her through her breathing the elf got the jewelry in one and worked on the second. He noticed the tears in her eyes and glanced at her friend who was looking away. It was kind of adorable, and he managed to finish quickly. “I am sorry sweetie, I know it hurt. Dry your eyes and sit up for me ok?” He handed her a tissue and gave her a once over to make sure they looked even.

Taz couldn’t help looking every now and then, seeing her like this was not what he had expected and the piercings were amazing. He loved them on her and hoped she kept them. The tears worried him and he tried to comfort her by rubbing her back a little bit. Her tears, and his own slight pain was the only reason he had managed to keep from getting an erection, as it was, he had to really focus. 

The elf provided them with cleaning instructions, helped them cover their new piercings and lead them out to the front to pay. He waved as they left and leaned on the counter looking at the orc. “I hope they come back, they are so cute!” 

The orc rolled his eyes. “You just want the big one to raw you like a beast.” 

“Oh honey, I would let him do everything to me, but don’t at like you weren’t wanting to do just that to his girlie. Please, like you are so much better than me.” The elf huffed and went back to clean his room. 

The ride back had excitement coursing through Lazarus, he wanted to bring Tali home with him but it was late and she had already said she couldn’t stay the night tonight, so he headed over to her place. When they arrived he noticed her dad’s truck was gone and parked his bike where it wouldn’t be in the way if he came home while Taz was still there. “I had fun, if … if you don’t want me to come in that is ok.” 

Tali hugged taz and winced a bit. “No you can come in. I swear, I am just going to spend the rest of me evening icing my tits, if that is even allowed.” She would have to check the instructions, but man did her tits throb. She hoped she healed quickly. Being part orc helped, but only so much. Leading Taz inside they headed straight for her room where she set the papers on her desk and then flopped on her back onto her bed. 

There was a pause and then “FUCK”

Taz looked at his girlfriend a bit startled. “Everything ok?”

“I left my bra at your place. It is a new one, expensive. Think it would be ok for me to come get it tomorrow after work?” Tali looked up as Taz sat on the bed smiling at her.

“Of course, I would love to see you. I will put it in a bag so nothing happens to it ok?” His cheeks were dark. 

Getting her bra off had been a bit of an achievement. He was afraid that he would embarrass himself fumbling, but he had managed to get it unhooked after only a couple tries. Though watching her take it off without removing her shirt had seemed like a bit of a magic trick, but he wasn’t going to complain. The feel of her breasts in his hands had excited him and he wanted more, despite the pain he was feeling, he wanted more right now.

When Tali reached up for him, Taz moved to lay beside her, being careful of her new accessories. Ht did not want to ruin the moment by causing pain. Nuzzling at her cheek he kissed her shyly. “You sure? I know it hurts. Mine hurt, but yours seemed a bit worse.”

Tali laughed lightly. “Kissing wont bother me. Though, is it just me, or was that whole experience super hot?” She moved to her side so she could look at him. This way his weight wouldn’t be on her and they could still kiss a little bit. “Also, I am pretty sure that elf was attracted to you.”

“Ye.. yeah, uh.. Yeah.. it was really fucking hot.” Taz breathed as he leaned in kissing her. Pausing at the elf comment and pulling back to look at her. “You think?”

Laughing harder Taalah nodded and stroked his face letting her fingertips trail over his ears. “Yeah, I am pretty sure he was into you. I don’t mind, he can look, but you are mine.” She bared her tusks at him playfully.

“Yes I am, and you are mine.” Taz smiled, his dual set of tusks more noticeable as he leaned in. “And I think everyone needs to know it.” He kissed her, with more confidence than he had earlier. Each time they were physical it was easier for him to initiate and show Tali how much he wanted her.

Their kisses were slow, sweet at first, but quickly escalated. Taz felt himself growing hard as he kissed down her neck. He was sitting up, pulling her into his lap, wanting to feel her more against him. The heat between her legs pressing against him was driving him crazy. There was so much he wanted to do and it was taking all his will power not to grind up against her. Then she went for his horns and Taz almost lost it. 

Since he filed down his horns they were really sensitive. For some reason he could not understand, having his horns played with went straight to his dick. He was convinced if she played with them enough he might just cum. As it was he was losing the ability to think straight and his grip on her hips tighted as he pulled her harder down against him. Normally he would stop her, move her hands, but it just felt so fucking good. 

Groaning against her neck Lazarus couldn’t stop himself from arching up into her. The feel of the heat of her, the sensitivity of his horns, it was too much. His kisses along her neck turned to nibbles then bites. One particularly good scratch of her nails against his horns had him sinking his tusks into her neck almost hard enough to break the skin and leave a mark. As it was, it was going to leave a bruise. 

Pulling back panting, Taz gripped Taalah’s wrists and rested his forehead against hers. “I.. if you.. You keep…. Ke.. keep.” He bit his lip taking a breath. Why couldn’t he just fucking talk like a normal person. Taking a deep breath to slow his heart rate, Taz tried again. “I.. might embarrass myself if we keep going.”

Taalah had been surprised that he had let her play with his horns for as long as she had, the bite on her neck had made her grind down hard against him, and she was pretty sure that if they kept going, she was going to cum. Which she realized that was probably what Taz meant. It was the only thing she could think of that he meant since he had an erection and it wasn’t the first time that he had gotten hard while they made out. Wanting to make him feel better she whispered. “.. uh.. Me too.”

It was almost funny how wide his eyes went when she admitted that. She could see the slight confusion, followed by the realization, followed by the realization of the realization. Overall it was a remarkable face journey that would have made her laugh if she wasn’t so worried about how sensitive Taz could be sometimes. “Sorry, didn’t mean to make it weird.”

“N.. n. .. no, I.. not weird.” He huffed and released her wrists to slide his hands down her arms. “I, uh.. Am flattered.” Now Taz wasn’t sure what to do. They could keep going, but he wasn’t sure she really wanted that. He wanted that, but he also was worried about how she might react. That and he did not have a change of clothes. As horny as he was, the idea of trying to ride home on his motorcycle with jizz filled boxers sounded like no fun and he was just not here for that experience. 

“Do.. do you want to stop?” Taz had to ask. If she wanted to keep going then he would just figure it out. He could use her bathroom to clean up, it couldn’t be that bad really.

“We don’t have to, I know you want to take things slow and I wasn’t really expecting things to escalate this fast.” Taalah leaned back and smiled at him. “It is ok, I am not mad I promise. Also, my dad could show up any time, and while I am a grown adult, I don’t know how I feel about him hearing that.”

The reminder of her father potentially interrupting them was all he needed to make his decision. “Well.. maybe.. Maybe next time you come over? If you want to that is.” He wanted her to know that he was ok with how far they had gone, that he was willing to do more if she wanted, it was just hard to express that sometimes. 

Tali smiled and nodded, giving him a few moments to calm down before climbing off his lap. “If you don’t want to be out during the bar rush you might want to head out. Text me when you get home ok?”

Nodding Taz stood and kissed her, smiling as she walked him out. She wasn’t wrong, while he still had a good hour before the bars let out. He really did not want to be on the road then. Too many people taking risks and he wanted no part of it. Hopping on his bike Lazarus waved and headed off, making it home in record time as there was little to no traffic. 

Picking up his phone he sent Tali a text letting her know he was safe and set his phone on his bedside table as he got ready for bed. Hopping into bed in just his boxers, Taz picked up his phone and saw Tali’s text. He smiled, responding and waiting. He wasn’t sure if she was going to be up much longer, but sometimes just texting her was enough and it certainly helped when he got excited. Sometimes it was better than porn, but he would never tell her that. He didn’t want her to get upset if she knew how often he jerked off while they texted. 

There were an unusual number of typos in her response and Taz was curious, especially when he saw the pop up indicating she wanted to video chat. Accepting the chat he was even more confused when he saw her ceiling and what was maybe blankets. He couldn’t see her face, and almost spoke until he heard what was unmistakably a moan. That moan was followed by whimpers and more moans, along with, something else he couldn’t place. 

Muting his mic Taz turned up the volume on his speakers. His eyes went wide, he was pretty sure he knew that sound. Taalah was masturbating, and from the sound of it using a dildo or vibrator for penetration. He only recognized the sound due to all the porn he watched, and it certainly sounded a lot like some of the videos he had gotten into. He really liked the ones with sound, and his cock was instantly and almost painfully hard. 

This was a mistake, Taalah had no idea he was listening to her, no idea that she had made a call. It was wrong of him to keep listening, and yet, part of him couldn’t stop. He was transfixed, the sounds of her moaning, the wet slick noises of her touching herself. He imagined what the toy might look like, though he had no proof she was using anything at all. Really he was just guessing, and concentrating so hard on the sound that he didn’t even realize he was stroking himself until he moaned in time with her. 

Lazarus felt ashamed, listening to his girlfriend masturbate without her consent. He had already crossed a line when he stole her panties, but this was different. This was too far. Reaching for his phone to hang up it was too late. He heard Taalah cry out loudly, clearly reaching orgasm if the intensity of her cries were a clue. The other hint was that she called out his name and despite having barely touched himself Taz ejaculated all over his hand and stomach. 

Hearing her panting he reached over and disconnected the call, panicking as he realized what he had done. He would have to come clean, apologize, and pray that she didn’t dump him over this. Looking down at himself he was both shocked and a little disgusted. Lazarus had fantasized about Tali crying out his name like that pretty much since he realized his attraction to her. To actually hear it had clearly been more than he could handle, and it was even better than he imagined. 

Looking at his phone sadly anxiety began to fill him. Maybe she wouldn’t notice, of course her history would show a call. Fuck he was pretty much screwed no matter what. All he could do was clean up and hope that he could some how make up for this. 

Unfortunately before he could clean up his phone rang, it was Taalah, though not a video chat this time just a regular call. He honestly was tempted to just let it ring, but he wasn’t going to be a coward about it. Sighing he answered his phone. 

“Hey Tali.” Keeping it simple he waited. “Yeah, I was about to respond to your text when the video chat popped up. It was weird, you weren’t there, just your ceiling.” His body was shaking, he had to tell the truth. “I.. I did.. Didn’t… i mean…” fuck, he was stuttering and he felt the tears burning in his eyes. “M’sorry. I.. i couldn’t ha.. Hang.. hang up.. In. in t.t.time.” 

Taz paused, the pressure on his chest lifting. “Not much, it was kind of muffled.” ok that was a lie, but he did have to turn the sound way up. “Oh… um… y.. Yeah..” She knew what he heard and he was shocked. She wasn’t mad, just embarrassed. “I will make it up to you.” He was smiling a bit now, the anxiety fading. “I insist.” 

He wanted to hide under his pillows, but couldn't. “Uh.. yeah… really…. Really fucking hot.” Her laugh made him feel better and he was glad that it didn’t end the way he feared it might. Part of him wondered if it had been on purpose, but her embarrassment was real enough that he realized that wasn’t the case. It just would have made him feel a bit better.

“You want to what?” Taz was shocked. She wanted to try this again, only with both of them participating and aware. “Um.. right now?”. His dick was already hard again, and that would have been a surprise if not for the fact that he knew himself and going more than once was something he did when he was really aroused. It seemed neither Lazarus or Taalah was going to be getting much sleep tonight.


End file.
